


The Red Ribbon- Bokuto x Akaashi

by Soulfer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulfer/pseuds/Soulfer
Summary: soul mate/ˈsōl ˌmāt/nounplural noun: soulmatesa person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“AKAASHI!” The spiky haired boy yelled as I entered the gym, walking funnily towards me as he waved his arms in the air

“Quiet down Bokuto~san, it’s still early in the morning” I divulged, setting down my bag up against the wall and putting on my jacket

“hehe sorry” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. I walked over to the cart and grabbed a ball, “Ah! Why is no one here yet?!”

“Yamato~san is in the locker rooms with the others getting changed” I divulged, throwing the ball into the air and dribbling it 

“OHHH! Pass it!” Bokuto yelled, a wide grin on his face. I bounced it on my palms before directing it towards him, the both of us continuously passing it to each other to pass time. Bokuto grabbed the ball holding it his palms, “Akaashi”

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow at him, wondering as to why he stopped passing the ball, “What?” I asked him

“You’ve been more awfully quiet ever since I told you that I was leaving after our match with Nekoma” he spoke, slowly walking towards me. So that’s what he wanted to say. The sound of students echoed outside the gym, footsteps getting louder and louder as they got closer to the gym.

“Akaashi! Captain!” Yamato yelled as the rest of our team followed behind him, “oh, what’s wrong?”

Bokuto and I looked at each other before looking back at the team, “Bokuto has a rip on his pants, his underwear was showing” I divulged, taking the volleyball from him as he stared at me, frozen. I trailed my eyes down to his groin, “Right there”

“AGHH AKAASHI!!!” he screamed, taking off his jacket to hide the rip, “I didn’t even know it was there!” Everyone around us bursted into laughter, pointing their fingers at Bokuto

“We have a match with Nekoma in a few months, let's start practicing” I spoke, throwing the ball towards Konoha, “I’ll make sure to throw some good ones” 

***

I lifted up my shirt, using the bottom part of it to wipe the sweat that dripped down my face, “Bokuto~san”, the spiky haired boy turned his head towards me, breathing heavily. I grabbed out a water bottle, handing it towards him, “Take a break”

He nodded, taking the bottle from me, “10 minute break” he yelled, sitting down on the floor next to me. As he chugged the water I stared at him, waiting for him to say something, “We have 4 more months, let's make the most of it, Akaashi” a wide grin etched on his face as he looked at me

My eyes remained fixated on him before turning my attention to our team, “Let’s make the most of it” I recited quietly. I felt a hand on top of my head, I turned to look at him, “Quit touching my head”

“I know you don’t want me to leave,” he spoke

“Then why are you?” I asked getting up, walking over to the others, “Konoha~san, I want to practice my sets,” I said. Just something to distract me until then.

“I want to practice my spikes too!” a bright smile on his face as he ran to get a volleyball, “I’ll join too” Bokuto said as he placed his water bottle down. 

I made eye contact with him, sighing, “Lets begin”

-*-

I left the locker rooms in freshly new changed clothes. Night was falling, practice ending, everyone leaving the gym and heading home. Switching my inside shoes with my outdoor ones I started walking down the road. Hearing footsteps behind me, I already knew who it was, “Bokuto~san, if you did this to someone else, they’d punch you due to fear”

He walked beside me, a smile on his face, “But it’s Akaashi, you always know if it’s me” 

I nodded in agreement, “I’m mostly talking about when you leave though, Bokuto”

He put his arm around my shoulder, leaning his body against me, “Stop thinking about that” his tone shifting, “Keep your mindset on the game, I want to win”

I chuckled, “Yes Captain”


	2. Hold Onto Me

“We have 4 more months, let's make the most of it, Akaashi” that’s what he said 3 months ago. Now we’re drawing near to the last month. I stood in front of the net, feeling the ball bounce on top of my head, I got out of my daze.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto yelled from behind me, “What’s wrong, you’ve been so out of it” he picked up the volleyball

“Sorry” I mumbled, going back to my position, using the back of my hand to wipe the beads of sweat running down my forehead. Bokuto stared at me before heading towards his position, passing the ball to one of our teammates.

“Everyone focus, the game is drawing near” Everyone nodded, starting the second set of our practice match. Konoha patted by back, “Lets do something good for Bokuto before he leaves”

“I know Konoha”

***

“Hot pot?!” Bokuto asked everybody as we were walking out of the gym all together, “We won’t be able to eat out together like this later in the week since coach is making us practice hard”

“Hell yeah! You’re paying though Bokuro” Onaga smiled, throwing himself onto Bokuto

“Yes, I know” he grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him, “Lets have fun, okay?”

“There’s food and your paying, of course I’m gonna have fun” a smirk forming on my lips. The guys started listing down the things they wanted to eat, “Hey hey hey! Don’t make me go broke!” Bokuto yelled

“Eh?! You let Akaashi use your money!” Onaga argued

“That’s because he doesn’t buy a lot you prick!” He punched the boys head.

I shook my head laughing before turning towards Konoha, “Remember what I said” he spoke, I nodded, “I will”

***

Everyone sat around the table, eating and chatting with each other. The thought of Bokuto leaving left my mind, clogged with laughter of my friends and I

“Ohh! Bokuto is gonna become a city boy!” Onaga laughed, “A New Yorker!”

Bokuto looked at me, “Ehe I’m gonna be a city boy”, I rolled my eyes, “Doesn’t fit you” he groaned, annoyed with my response.

-*-

We stayed for 2 hours, one by one each of us left. Bokuto and I together as we walked to our homes. We walked quietly, the only thing audible were the crickets and the sounds of the waves from the shore.

“Hey Bokuto~San” I spoke, breaking the silence between us, he hummed in response, his attention now on me, “When you head to New York, make sure you send me pictures”

“Of course! I’ll be sending you so many pictures and calling you!” He smiled widely, “Make sure you come visit me”

“I’m broke, you visit me” I bluntly said

“I know you’ll visit me Akaashi, but I will come back so I can see the others too” he put his arm around my shoulders as we walked up to my front door, “When you find your soulmate” he waved the red string that was wrapped around my pinky, “Make sure you tell me”

“That’s if I find them”

I faced him, placing my fist up against his heart, “It’s your last game” I looked up at him, our eyes locking, “We’ll let you have a good part, so make your comeback, ace”

A smirk etched on his face, he placed his fist on my heart and nodded, “Hold onto me okay Akaashi?”


	3. Anything For You

This will be our last game with Bokuto, we have to make the most of it. It was the night before the game, I couldn’t sleep since my mind was running

“Can’t sleep?” A voice next to me spoke. I turned my head, locking eyes with Bokuto, humming in response. He turned to lay on his side, his head resting on the palm of his hand as he looked at me, “Don’t stress out”

“It’s just anxiety, we always get it before games” I responded, making sure to be quiet so I wouldn’t wake up the others.

“I won’t be able to physically help you with that when I leave” he divulged. There was a long silence between us, “I only have one last favor for you and the others, I’m-“

“It’s a promise” I cut him off, “Losing before you leave? That’s not what Bokuto~san would like”

The spiky haired boy chuckled, placing his hand on my head, “If you want to keep that promise go to sleep. We don’t want our setter dozing off during the game”

“I won’t”

***  
I sat down on the gym floor, stretching. The loud voices of the people at the top clogged my ears, zoning out. I felt a slight tingling pain on my arm, “Did you just punch me?” I asked

“I- uhh you were zoned out!” Bokuto responded quickly, “Guess I’m not the only one nervous” I spoke, leaning my body forward to stretch my body

“I’m not nervous, I’m excited! I can’t wait to beat Kuroo~san’s ass!” He smirked, jumping side to side, “also sorry, when I leave you’ll have to deal with him yourself”

I stood up, “Thanks, I know have to deal with the pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo~san”

“You’re welcome!” He smiled proudly before walking over to the Onaga

“One last favor” I muttered to myself quietly before the whistle was blown. Hurriedly I ran towards the coach, the rest of the team following behind me

“Our game with Nekoma” our coach started, “Let’s make sure we win, don’t want to disappoint our ace. Remember our practice and everything we planned out, got it?”

“Yes coach!” We yelled before running over to the court, the exact positions we were in whilst practicing. 

A hand pushed my head down, ruffling my hair, “Make sure you give me a good part” he smiled

***  
“Fuck” Bokuto hissed next to me, breathing heavily. We were on our second set, Nekoma was in the lead, “Come on everyone, we just need two points!!”

I dribbled the ball at the end of the court, “Make a nice serve Akaashi!” Bokuto yelled, giving me a smile to calm my nerves

I took a deep breath as the whistle blew, taking a running start as I threw the volleyball into the air, hitting it over the net, “Nice one!” Onaga yelled

Shibayama from Nekoma was able to retrieve the ball, Kuroo spiking it as Kenma tossed it towards him, “Onaga!” I yelled

The boy received the ball towards me. I then passed it to my right, Konoha spiking it down the net, scoring a point, “Yes!” My team yelled, praising Konoha.

Both our teams went back and forth, not letting the ball fall onto our court. Beads of sweat down our faces. As one of Nekoma’s players spiked the ball, Konoha received it.

I ran after it, turning on my side and jumping, “Bokuto~san!” I yelled, passing the ball towards him. A wide grin plastered on his face as he ran towards the net, jumping and spiking it down on Nekoma’s side, “YAHOOO!” The spiky haired boy yelled

I sighed contently, “We won” I smiled at my team as they threw Bokuto up, “Don’t drop him!” I yelled, walking over to the bench to grab a water bottle

Bokuto was let down, running over towards me and putting his arm around my shoulders, “Thanks Keiji” I began to cough on my water, choking, “Eh! Are you okay, Akaashi?!”

“Don’t ever call me Keiji”

***  
“Good luck city boy!” Onaga yelled, hugging Bokuto, “Don’t forget us”

“As if I well” he rolled his eyes at the guy, hugging Konoha and the rest of our team, “You better win more even when I’m not here”

“Yes Captain!” Everyone yelled, saluting to Bokuto. He checked his watch, a frown etching on his face as he sighed, “I can’t be late for my flight”

“Good luck Bokuto” Konoha smiled, patting the guys back as everyone started walking away from the entrance of the airport. He put his arms around me, “Thank you, Akaashi”

I let out a small smile, “No problem Bokuto~san. Make sure to call me when you and your family land in New York” I told him as I pulled away from our hug

“I will” he grinned, “Oi! Make sure to help Akaashi find his soulmate!” He yelled at the guys

“If he doesn’t kill us in the process!” They yelled back

“Once again thank you”

I sighed, placing my hand on his heart, “Anything for you, Bokuto”


End file.
